StarTrix
---- The StarTrix, short for Star-Powered Omnimatrix, is the main transformation device used in Tech 10: Star Spirit. After being damaged and subsequently repaired by nanomachines in Under the Sea, the StarTrix was transformed into a new state called the StarTrix Requiem. History The StarTrix was developed by Isaac Logical, who worked on it for years as a side project of his. Azmuth begrudgingly approved the project, but insisted on putting several limitations in place concerning its use, mainly that Isaac himself shouldn't use it while he still had the SpecTrix, due to the highly reactive natures of transformation matrixes. Isaac eventually decided to give the StarTrix to his his son, Theodore Logical, after its completion, stating that it was probably better off with him than just sitting around in some work desk. Appearance The StarTrix takes the appearance of a dark-gray fingerless glove, with the dial on the back of the hand. The Intergalactic Peace Symbol glows with an emerald hue, and there are several light-gray lines running from the dial to each of the fingers, with the lines connecting the middle and ring fingers forming a 'U' shape. After being transformed into the StarTrix Requiem, the emerald hourglass on the dial is replaced with a blue series of patterns that resemble an hourglass in formation. The light-gray lines running from the dial are now a dull blue. Features The StarTrix, being a transformation matrix, can transform its user into various aliens. It functions similarly to the original Prototype Omnitrix, with only ten aliens to choose from, shorter transformations times, and forced 'recharges'. The DNA Samples for the StarTrix are unique in that they aren't stored on the device itself or streamed to it from the Codon Stream; instead, the samples are stored on DNA Cards that can be swapped out at any time. Instead of having the 'core' most Omnitrixes do, the StarTrix is powered with a Star-Connection Drive, a unique device that automatically links with the nearest star (in Earth's case, the Sun), drawing energy directly from that. Though this means it has a near-limitless power supply, it has the unfortunate drawback of requiring cooldown periods, or 'recharges' at regular intervals, lest it overheat and violently explode. The most unique aspect of the StarTrix is the 'Projection Transformation' function, which allows the user to forgo actually transforming, instead constructing the alien using a modified Photonic Matter Projector. The projected aliens are functionally the exact same as if they were being used directly, and are controlled by an adaptive AI. The downside to this function is that it overheats the StarTrix much faster, halving the allowed transformation time. The StarTrix Requiem's regenerative nanobots allow the transformations to assume new form types: STAR Forms and Requiem Forms. Functionality * The StarTrix is operated by twisting the dial to select an alien and pressing down on the center of the dial to transform. When transformed, pressing down on the dial will revert the user to their natural form. * The StarTrix can carry any mix of 10 DNA Cards at a time. These are stored underneath the dial. * Specific operations, usually for maintenance, are activated by twisting the dial similarly to a traditional dial lock to enter a code. Known Code Functions include removing the dial cover, accessing STAR form energy while not transformed, and activating the self-destruct. * The StarTrix can be operated via Morse Code. * Due to the painful transformation sequences, the StarTrix automatically switches off the user's nervous system during the transformation itself, effectively numbing them to any and all discomfort. * The StarTrix Requiem's STAR forms can be accessed via voice command when the StarTrix begins to overheat during transformations. * The StarTrix Requiem's Requiem forms are only available when the user had been mortally wounded while transformed, and activate automatically. Transformations Utility Set # All☆Star # Move Along # Rolling Stone # Over The Rainbow # Smooth Criminal # Holy Diver # Viva La Vida # Broken Dream Boulevard # Roundabout # Season Destroyer Set # Bomb 2 Hell # Fatemask # Final Countdown # Golden Divide # Kugelblitz # Magidisk # Over Now # Rough Diamond # Unity Dream # Walled-In Weaver Additional * Bronzoon * Feel Good Inc. * CryoShell * Camera Shy * Yo-Yo A Go-Go! * Diamond Eyes * Crystal Days * Silent Lucidity * Candyman Trivia * The Star-Connection Drive was primarily developed by Xr. Nullamor, who based it off of Dethrouge's original Great Sun armor. * The Projection Transformation function was primarily developed by Alpha, using her knowledge of engineering and Photonic Matter. * This is the first Omnitrix not developed by Azmuth himself. (On Earth-83, that is.) * The Projection Transformations were inspired by the concept of Stands from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * The StarTrix's performance fluctuates based on what kind of star it's connected to. More powerful stars will overheat it faster, and less powerful stars will allow it to function longer. Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Tech 10 Category:Earth-83